Affronter ses peurs
by ZooeyCarter
Summary: une caverne, une blague, un gaz ... venez lire !


Affronter ses peurs… 

**Hammond **– (dans un micro) SG-1, vous pouvez partir. Bonne chance.

Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c, vêtu de leur habit de combat désert ((à mon avis, c'est le plus beau)), avancèrent sur la passerelle, traversèrent la porte et arrivèrent dans un canyon sablonneux. Au loin, on pouvait voir des parois de rock couleur rouille.

**Jack** – Carter ? Où sommes-nous ?

**Daniel** – (sarcastique) Dans un trou, Jack.

**Sam** – (levant les yeux au ciel) Nous sommes à trois km de profondeur, mon Colonel.

**Jack** – (ironique) C'est chouette ! Alors, on va avancer, histoire de voir s'il n'y a pas des escaliers.

**Teal'c** – Je doute qu'il y est ce genre structure ici, O'Neill.

**Jack** – Je sais bien, Teal'c! C'était pour plaisanter.

Teal'c leva un sourcil et Sam souris discrètement. Jack souris à son tour, fière d'avoir mit un peu de bonne humeur dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Ils se mirent à marcher et, une heure plus tard, arrivèrent à une paroi où l'entrée d'une grotte s'élevait devant eux.

Curieux, Jack décida d'entrer. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils furent plongés dans une noirceur totale.

**Sam** – Mon Colonel? Que fait votre main sur ma cuisse ?

**Jack** – Oh, c'était la vôtre ? Je cherchais ma lampe torche dans mes poches de pantalon. Désolé.

Il retira lentement sa main, assez pour donner quelques frissons au Major et pris sa lampe électrique. Il l'alluma et regarda aux alentours. Sur les murs, il y avait des dessins que Daniel s'empressa de regarder.

**Daniel** – C'est tout à fait fascinant…

**Jack** – Daniel ! Il faut avancer, vous regarderez ça en ressortant.

Daniel grogna un peu, mais suivis le groupe.

Un peu plus loin, ils arrivèrent dans une salle avec quatre autres entrées. Jack réfléchis quelques secondes ((tien, c'est nouveau ça)) et ordonna que chacun prenne un tunnel.

**Jack** – Restez en contact radio.

**Sam** – Oui, mon Colonel.

Ils avancèrent, l'arme levée, et entrèrent dans leur passage.

_**Pensées de Jack :**_

''Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? Elle va me prendre pour un obsédé. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'est quoi, cette odeur ? Putain, ça sens pas bon tout de suite !

C'est quoi, ce bruit ? On dirait un gémissement… de douleur ? Mais c'est qui, ça ?**''**

**Jack** – (à voix haute) Carter ! _(tombe à genoux à côté d'elle)_ Carter, pourquoi vous bougez plus ? _(lui soulève la tête)_ Carter, parlez-moi, je vous en supplie_… (Sens quelque chose de gluant sur sa main)_ C'est quoi ça ? Du sang..? Pourquoi y'a du sang ? _(elle ouvre les yeux, le regarde, lui souris puis referme les paupières et arrête de respirer) _Non ! Carter… Samantha…je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas ça_… (La prend dans ses bras, la serre contre lui et des larmes coulent sur son visage)_

''Dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis arrivé trop tard… Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit avant ? Bel idiot, t'es content ? Tu viens de perdre la femme de ta vie sans le lui avoir dit! Je suis vraiment un con. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais… **''**

_**Pensées de Sam :**_

'' Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il voulait que je fasse une syncope ? Il a bien failli réussir… Putain, mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est quoi, cette odeur ? Ce n'est pas que ça sens mauvais, mais c'est presque ça! Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mon dieu, clame-toi, ma fille, ça ne doit pas être bien méchant si ça reste là, sans bouger. C'est quoi, au juste ? C'est beige, ça respire pas beaucoup et c'est grisonnant… **''**

**Sam **– (à voix haute) Mon Colonel ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _(le touche du bout de sa boots)_ Monsieur ? Relevez-vous, il faut partir au cas où il y aurait un serpent… Colonel ? Pourquoi vous ne bougez pas ? _(s'agenouille à ses côtés et le retourne face à elle)_ C'est quoi, cette brûlure ? Oh, mon dieu, mon Colonel, vous saignez! _(compresse la blessure)_ …Jack, restez avec moi, écoutez-moi ! Restez avec moi… Non, ne fermez pas les yeux _(les larmes coulent le long de ses joues)_ Non, Jack, ne mourai pas, je vous en conjure… Ne me quittez pas…

'' Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit plutôt ? J'aurai du lui dire avant que ça n'arrive ! J'espère que t'es contente, p'tite conne ?! T'as raté la chance de ta vue ! T'es une belle nouille, oui!

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais…**''**

_**Pensées de Daniel :**_

''Non, mais il est fou, ce mec ! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas laissé examiner ces gravures ? C'est important pour moi ! Pourquoi il est méchant avec moi ? Il ne pourrait pas l'être avec Teal'c ou Sam …Qu'est-ce que je dis là, ''avec Sam'' ? Mais oui, il va être méchant avec sa scientifique préférée!

Qu'est-ce qui sens comme ça ? Ça sent… l'hôpital ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devient blanc autour de moi ? Je déteste les hôpitaux, alors pourquoi je suis là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit, le doc ? Ce n'est pas dans ma tête, ces trucs, c'est pour vrai ! C'est quoi, cette idée de dernier recours ? C'est quoi, le dernier recours ? L'euthanasie ! Je ne suis pas un chien, bon sang ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Éloignez-vous, avec votre seringue ! Non ! Non…Putain de cons… Lâchez-moi…**''**

Pensées de Teal'c 

''Ce qu'ils sont compliqués, ces terriens ! Sur Chulak, c'était beaucoup moins difficile. On trouvait une jolie femme, on l'épousait et c'était tout ! Bon, pour Dray'auc, c'est différent parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, mais on n'agissait pas comme O'Neill et le Major Carter le font !

Et Daniel Jackson qui s'emporte quand il s'agit de ruines… C'est exaspérant !

Les habitants de cette planète devraient faire le ménage plus souvent, ça sens le renfermé, ici. Attend un peu, c'est ce que ça sentait quand Apophis, ce putain ((définitivement, ils écoutent trop South Park.)) de faux-dieu, faisait un lavage de cerveau. Pourquoi je me retrouve attaché à une chaise ? Putains de gardes, lâchez-moi ! Il est pas supposé être mort, lui ? Lâche ma tête, sale con d'Apophis ! Et merde, il vient de me lobotomiser. Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps. Le serpent me dit qu'il a des esclaves à me faire exécuter.

Qui ? Non… je refuse… pas eux, je vous en pris ! Naturellement, tout ce que je veux dire à vois haute ne sort pas et je me vois faire un truc absolument horrible. Je me vois tuer mes amis… Mes meilleurs amis, les uns après les autres, tombent sur le sol, inanimés et maculés de sang causé par la blessure que je viens de leur infliger.

Je mérite de mourir, j'ai trahis mes amis…**''**

L'effet du produit se dissipa, peu à peu. Quand ils se rendirent compte que c'était sûrement une arme goa'uld, ils se précipitèrent hors des tunnels et revinrent dans la salle des entrées. En la voyant, Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Sam répondit à son étreinte en serrant tout aussi fort.

Teal'c se précipita sur eux et les serra chacun leur tours contre lui. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à libérer Sam, celle-ci remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

**Sam **– Où est Daniel ?

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et constatèrent que Daniel n'était pas sorti de son tunnel! Jack se proposa pour aller le chercher, mais Sam s'y opposa.

**Sam** – Et si vous étiez contaminé? Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour lui, vous serez obnubilé par votre vision, Monsieur !

**Jack** – (en colère) Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose !

Quelques instants de silence passèrent avant qu'un seul mot ne soit dit.

**Teal'c** – Moi.

Sam et Jack se tournèrent vers lui.

**Teal'c** – Comme j'ai déjà était exposé aux effets de se produits, mon symbiote pourras les combattre si j'y suis à nouveau exposé.

Les deux autres réfléchirent quelques secondes. Jack se tourna vers son second pour avoir son avis.

**Sam** – On peut toujours essayer…

Le jaffa s'élança aussitôt dans le tunnel que Daniel avait emprunté. Il avança rapidement et trouva le jeune archéologue étendue de tout son long sur le sol. Teal'c le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta, priant pour que sa vision ne l'ai pas tué. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il découvrit Jack en train de réconforter une Sam Carter en pleurs dans ses bras. L'homme lui caressait doucement les cheveux en disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, que tout était fini et qu'ils rentreraient bientôt sur Terre.

Teal'c hésita un peu, mais fini par signaler sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Sam s'écarta pour voir et lorsqu'elle vit Daniel, inanimé et les yeux clos dans les bras de Teal'c, elle se précipita sur eux, disant au jaffa de le déposer sur le sol. Elle vérifia le pouls du jeune homme et vérifia s'il respirait encore. Sam fut soulagé de constater que Daniel était seulement évanoui. Elle lui donna quelques gifles et il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à la porte.

**À l'infirmerie de la base**

Tout les quatre étaient étendus sur quatre lits, prenant un peu de repos et attendant les résultats des examens médicaux qu'on leur avait fait passer.

Janet revint dans la salle avec leurs dossiers sous le bras.

**Janet** – Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que le gaz à complètement disparue de vos organismes.

**Sam** – Et quel est l'origine de ce gaz ?

**Janet** – Il s'est dissipé avant que nous puissions l'étudier. Je vous prescris beaucoup de repos et je vais de ce pas dire au Général Hammond de vous libérer pour une semaine, au moins.

Voyant qu'il allait protester, elle rajouta :

**Janet** – C'est valable aussi pour vous, Colonel O'Neill.

Le concerné se renfrogna et grogna un peu. Janet parti et le Général arriva quelques instants plus tard pour leur confirmer qu'ils avaient des vacances de 10 jours. Quand elle put sortir, l'équipe SG-1 se changea et se rendis au Mess manger un truc. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlés de ce qui c'était passé dans cette caverne. Ils mangèrent dans un silence à couper au couteau et quittèrent la base pour se rendre chacun dans leur maison.

Après trois jours d'ennui mortel, Sam appela Daniel pour savoir s'il voulait passer chez elle pour faire une soirée avec Jack et Teal'c. Daniel accepta et se proposa pour avertir le jaffa. Sam raccrocha le combiné et pris son courage à deux mains pour appeler le Colonel.

**Jack** – (après la troisième sonnerie) O'Neill.

**Sam** – Bonjour, mon Colonel. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

**Jack** – Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Carter ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

**Sam** – Avec Daniel et Teal'c, nous faisons une soirée pizza-film pour se changer les idées, un peu. Je me demandais si vous vouliez venir ?

**Jack** – Il y aura de la bière ?

**Sam** – (riant doucement) Bien sûr, mon Colonel.

**Jack** – Alors je me ferai un plaisir de venir ! À quelle heure ?

**Sam** – Ce soir, 20h00, ça vous va ?

**Jack** – Ouaip. Alors à tout à l'heure, Major. J'apporterai la pizza.

**Sam** – À ce soir, Monsieur.

Ils raccrochèrent en échappant un soupir de nervosité. Sans le savoir, ils s'écrièrent en même temps ''Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?!'' en se précipitant vers leur penderie.

Vers 19h55, les garçons étaient tous déjà arrivés. Tout les quatre étaient installés confortablement dans le salon, mais n'avaient toujours pas touché ni à leur pizza, ni à leur bière et n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la télévision. Tout était silencieux dans la maison et le plus simple des bruits les faisait sursauter.

**Daniel** – J'ai cru que toute ma vie n'était que pure imagination…

Sam, Jack et Teal'c le regardèrent, attendant qu'il continu.

**Daniel** – J'étais dans un hôpital psychiatrique et mon cas était tellement désespéré qu'ils m'euthanasiaient, comme un chien.

Il avait tout déballé d'un coup, en regardant ses pieds et se tordant les mains.

Tout redevint silencieux puis, cinq minutes plus tard, Teal'c pris la parole. Il regardait droit devant lui pour ne pas s'interrompre en croisant le regard des autres.

**Teal'c** – Apophis était revenu et il me faisait un lavage de cerveau. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mes gestes et… je me voyais (il continua d'une petite voix) vous tuer.

Tout le monde regarda leurs pieds et ne dis rien jusqu'à ce que Daniel demande à Jack et à Sam ce qu'ils avaient vu.

**Jack **- J'ai cru que les goa'ulds réussissaient à envahir l'univers au complet et qu'ils nous prenaient pour des esclaves.

Sam hésita un peu puis répondit :

**Sam** – Vous mourriez tous devant mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais paralysé.

Pour ajouter de la conviction à son mensonge, elle versa quelques larmes et Daniel, assis à sa gauche, lui caressa lentement le dos. Elle lui sourit timidement et sécha les gouttes d'eau sur ses joues.

**Sam** – Bon, on l'écoute, ce film ?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils se réinstallèrent devant ''Le retour de Superman''.

Après le film, que Teal'c voulu écouter une seconde fois, ce dernier et Teal'c partirent. Ils se proposèrent d'abord pour aider à ranger, mais Jack dit qu'il allait rester pour assister Sam dans cette tâche. Les deux hommes n'insistèrent pas et retournèrent chez eux.

Sam et Jack étaient dos à l'autre, en train de ramasser ce qu'ils avaient laissés soit par terre, soit sur la table du salon quand ce dernier avoua :

**Jack** – J'ai menti, tout à l'heure.

Sam se figea et l'écouta attentivement. Jack continua, toujours le dos tourné.

**Jack** – Même si j'ai réellement peur que ces putains de serpents envahissent la galaxie, ce n'est pas ma plus grande peur.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, mais ne vit que le dos de l'homme.

**Jack** – Ce que j'ai vu, Carter, c'est vous.

Il déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se tourna face à Sam. Il sembla de perdre dans ses yeux tellement il avait l'air sérieux.

**Jack** – Je vous ai vu mourir dans mes bras, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit... je vous suppliais de rester, mais vous avez ouvert les yeux, vous m'avez sourit et vous vous êtes éteinte… C'était seulement la deuxième fois que je pleurais la mort d'une personne qui m'est chère.

Sam avait les yeux comme des chutes. Les larmes ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler le long de ses joues. Elle décida alors de lui dire la vérité.

**Sam** – (pleurant) Je n'ai pas été franche, moi non plus.

Jack voulu la consoler, elle le repoussa.

**Sam** – Laissez-moi finir, avant. J'ai dit que je vous avais vu, Teal'c, Daniel et vous mourir sous mes yeux. Pour vrai, c'est seulement vous que j'ai vu. Vous aviez été blessé à la poitrine et vous saigniez beaucoup. J'ai essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je vous disais de rester avec moi, de rester conscient, de ne pas me quitter… Mais vous êtes mort quand même.

Une fois assuré qu'elle avait fini son récit, Jack la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur pour lui prouver qu'il était là, devant elle et que pour rien au monde, il ne voulait la perdre. Elle déversa une tonne de larmes pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger.

Jack la fit s'asseoir sur l divan et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

**Jack** – Samantha, j'ai vraiment cru vous perdre à cet instant. J'ai eu peur que vous partiez avant que je n'ai le temps de vous dire…

Mais Sam l'interrompue n collant sa bouche à la sienne et en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle noua ses bras derrière le cou de Jack et il passa les siens autour de sa taille pour la coller à lui.

Essoufflés, ils mirent fin au baiser et restèrent un long moment front contre front en se regardant dans les yeux.

**Sam** – 1(murmurant) Je t'aime…

Jack sourit à pleine dents et ré-embrassa Sam.

**Jack** – Je t'aime aussi.

Sam se recula de quelques cm et lui dit, le plus sérieux du monde :

**Sam** – Mais si tu me refais le coup de la caresse sur une cuisse en pleine mission, je te fais la peau.

**Deux ans plus tard…**

Sam était seule dans la salle de bain, pestant contre son mari.

**Sam** – (pour elle-même) Non, mais il ne pourrait pas le baisser, ce foutu banc de toilette ? Avec le ventre de baleine échouée qu'il m'a donné, il devrait savoir que je ne peu pas m'étirer!

Soudain, elle ressenti une douleur dans le bas du ventre.

**Sam** – (murmurant) En plus, il a fallu que le gamin veuille sortir un 1er avril. (criant) Chéri, prépare la voiture, la grenouille arrive !

Jack se précipita pour aider sa moitié a s'installer dans le véhicule et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé aux Urgences, Sam avait des contractions aux cinq minutes et avait perdu les eaux. Les infirmières la conduisirent en salle d'accouchement d'ou elles durent mettre Jack a la porte car il n'arrêtait pas d'insulter le médecin.

Faisant les cents pas dans la salle d'attente, il décida d'appeler Daniel.

**Jack** – Salut, Daniel.

**Daniel** – Bonjour, Jack. Ça va ?

**Jack** – Nous sommes à l'hôpital. Sammy a eu ses contractions, mais ils m'ont mit dehors. Ils disaient que je les stressais.

**Daniel** – C'est bizarre, mais ça ne me surprend pas.

**Jack** – Très drôle, Space Monkey… est-ce que vous voulez venir voir le bébé ?

**Daniel** – Considérez que je suis déjà en route.

**Jack** – Très bien. N'oubliez pas Teal'c.

**Daniel** – D'accord. À tout à l'heure !

Jack reposa l'appareil et 15 minutes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent en courant.

**Teal'c** – Est-ce que l'enfant est là ?

**Jack** – Pas encore. Ça peut prendre des heures. Avec Charly, ça a prit 12 heures de travaille, mais à la première poussé, il est sorti en ballon de foot, alors… Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit le médecin car l'a non plus, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister à l'accouchement. ((À croire que ça le rend nerveux !))

Daniel ria un peu sous le regard noir que Jack lui lançait. Ils s'assirent et attendirent. Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur qui s'occupait de Sam arriva. Il souriait et avait un tas de couvertures dans les bras.

**Docteur** – Monsieur O'Neill, Félicitation ! C'est une petite fille ((pour faire changement)) en pleine santé.

Le doc lui remit sa fille et jack la regarda. Peut-être que les yeux de la petite allait changer de couleur plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient bleu, comme ceux de sa mère.

**Jack** – Et ma femme ?

**Docteur** – Elle se repose, mais vous pouvez aller la voir.

Il repartit, laissant jack avec le bébé, Daniel et Teal'c. Ces derniers se penchèrent pour observer le nouveau né et cette dernière se mit à pleurer.

**Jack** – Daniel, reculez!

**Daniel** – (perplexe) Pourquoi ?

**Teal'c** – C'est peut-être parce que vous ressemblez à un gros bébé qu'elle pleure.

Daniel le fusilla du regard et le jaffa lui sourit légèrement. Jack, exaspéré, leur dit de se taire. Il berça lentement sa fille, elle se calma d'un seul coup puis fixa son père avec de grands yeux.

**Jack** – (parlant tout bas) Salut toi ! Tu sais que tu es un des plus beaux cadeaux qui m'ai été donné ?

La petite continua de la regarder puis regarda Teal'c et Daniel, mais, cette fois-ci, ne pleura pas.

**Jack** – Eux, ce sont tes oncles : Oncle Danny et Oncle Teal'c.

Ces derniers sourirent et l'archéologue demanda ;

**Daniel** – Comment est-ce que vous allez l'appeler?

**Jack** – Sais pas. On ne savait pas le sexe du bébé, Sam voulait garder la surprise.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder la petite et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de la mère. Quand ils entrèrent, Sam semblait dormir. Jack avança vers le lit avec la petite dans les bras et la jeune maman ouvrit les yeux.

**Jack** – Bonjour, ma chérie! Ça va ?

**Sam** – Un peu fatigué, mais ça va. C'est qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir, celle-là!

Jack lui mit l'enfant dans les bras et ils se penchèrent vers elle.

**Jack** – Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

**Sam** – Penelop… J'ai toujours adoré ce nom.

**Daniel** – C'est un très bon choix, Sam. Félicitation !

**Teal'c** – Félicitation !

**Sam** – Merci !

Sam et Jack reportèrent leur attention sur Penelop et Daniel pris une photo de cet instant magique.

**FIN**


End file.
